


Grades

by RabbitGums



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Saimami, kaito is a bully, shuichi helps him with his terrible grades, shuichi isn’t a perv he’s just a fan boy, sort of background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitGums/pseuds/RabbitGums
Summary: Shuichi is a normal high school boy, maybe a little completely obsessed with Danganronpa, but that’s ok. His bully has a proposition for him.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Grades

6:00am

-

I was rudely awoken by my alarm blaring, telling me it was time to get up for another dreaded day of school. I reached over to the bedside table to silence the headache inducing alarm and sat up. I rubbed my eyes as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and contemplated skipping school for the 3rd time this week. I decided against it. If I did I’d probably have to face some harsh consequences. That was the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to be done with school already. I got dressed quickly and brushed my teeth, I poked at the black bags under my eyes and pulled my hat down further to cover them. Less people to see. Once I was ready I sat at my desk in my room and rewatched an episode of a recent season of Danganronpa, nothing much happened, just everyone getting to know each other. That’s how it usually is at the start of a season, the good stuff came later on. I always made sure to wake early so I had time to watch an episode or two. It kept me going. Once the episode had finished I decided it was time to leave. I grabbed my bag, swung it over my shoulder and locked the house behind me as I left. With that I began to walk my usual route to school.

-

My first two classes of the day dragged on. I tuned them out. The teacher, the students not so subtly poking fun at me, all of them. I pulled my hat down so the teacher couldn’t tell I wasn’t listening and stared out the window as I started daydreaming. I thought about a possible new season of Danganronpa, possible killers, victims, motives and masterminds. My mind was numb with thoughts, I almost started drooling just thinking about ways to execute each character. Team Danganronpa should really hire me. Just as I was falling deeper into my daydream, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder from behind and quickly snapped around to see the culprit. It was a green haired boy, his eyes were a murky green and he stared at me with a look I could only call.. not quite disgust but close. “Y..yes?” I questioned quietly, holding the brim of my hat down. “Hey... uh.. do you think I could borrow a.. pencil?” He asked, not taking his steely gaze from me for a single moment. He sat beside a pink haired girl who seemed to be far more interested in her phone than anything, her cold blue eyes glanced up at me and for a spilt second we made eye contact. She immediately spat that same look of disgust and turned back to her phone. I whipped my head back around and handed the boy a pencil without looking at him as to avoid anymore eye contact. “Thank you..” he whispered from behind me. I didn’t reply. When the end of class came around and the bell rang, I began to put my things back in my bag as everyone was leaving. The green haired boy stayed behind and waited until I had put my stuff away before handing me back my pencil, “uh.. thanks...” he hung his head to the side to avoid looking me in the eyes, in a way I was glad. Now that he had stood up, I noticed he was pretty tall and he had a bunch of piercings. His baggy brown cardigan clung to his body like a sack and his striped tie hung slightly loose around his neck. His messy green hair flopped to the side and almost covered his left eye, he was.. pretty? Pleasant to look at? I don’t know? But he made me feel funny just looking at him and I swear I’ve seen him somewhere before.. “D-don’t mention it,” I replied, I felt sweat start to bead up on my forehead as I studied the taller boy’s features. I stood up and slung my bag on my back. Now that I was closer to him I could smell a faint hint of? Was that..? Weed? however the strong scent of cologne covered it mostly, that was probably done on purpose. “Alrighty.. well, see you later I suppose,” he gave a faint smile and walked out of the classroom with his hands in his pockets. I stood for a moment to compose myself, throughout the entire time I’d been in this class, no one had ever actually.. spoken to me.. apart from the teacher of course. I then made my way to the cafeteria for break. 

-

My Third and fourth classes went by pretty uneventful, I sat and paid no attention whatsoever, only thinking about what would happen if I were to create a season of Danganronpa. It was finally lunch and I had made my way back to the cafeteria to get food. As I stood in the queue I noticed a tall purple haired boy stroll in, Kaito Momota. He’s known throughout school as the one who gets into dumb fights and bullies kids for no reason, an asshole. he surveyed the lunch hall, probably looking for someone he could rob for their lunch money. His eyes settle on a short boy who also had purple hair, the one I see Momota hassling pretty often. Poor kid. He wanders over to the boy with a stupid grin plastered on his face, forcefully places a hand on his shoulder and whispers something in his ear I can’t hear from so far away. The short boy seems to freeze in fear and looks around in a panic, everyone simply stares. No one’s brave enough to get in Kaito’s way. I see the boy dig around in his pockets before I reach the front of the line and buy water and a sandwich. When I turn around Kaito is behind me, startled I stumble back a little, ”K-Kaito...?” I look up at him, he pulls my hat off and ruffles my hair, “Shuichi, my man!” What he’s saying is friendly but his tone is the exact opposite. He pushes me aside and tosses my hat across the floor. I hear him whisper something along the lines of “freak” under his breath as the barges to the front of the line. I pick up my hat and put it back on, pulling it as far down as it’ll go, as to avoid making eye contact with everyone who is now staring at me. I find a table at the back of the cafeteria. I sit on my own, I don’t have any friends here, nor do I really want any. As I began eating I notice the boy sitting at the table across from me is the same green haired guy from earlier. I don’t pay enough attention in class to know his name, but it’s him. He’s sitting beside the pink haired girl. Across from him is a boy with long dark green hair, a black mask covering half of his face and piercing yellow eyes. Finally, there’s blonde girl, she’s in a navy blue uniform and looks pretty gloomy, she’s leaning on the table with a hand under her chin, flicking her fork back and forth and occasionally glancing up at the other girl. The boy with the mask stares at me when he notices me looking over, he must have said something to the others because they all turned around to glance at me at the same time. I quickly look down at the table but it’s already too late. One of the girls comes over to my table and slams her fist on it, making me jump slightly, “You got a staring problem or something?” She seems annoyed, I look up and I’m met with her bitter expression, i remember she was sitting beside the Green haired boy earlier. “N.n..no... I-I’m sorry..” I stutter from underneath the safety of my hat. “Miu, C’mon leave him be,” I hear the same chilled voice from earlier, it belongs to the green haired guy. She huffs and wags her finger in my face, “Fuckin’ perv.” She states as she leaves to sit back with the others. Well, Nice to meet you too.. Miu. Just when I think I’m in the clear, I feel a hard slap on my back. I jump again and don’t dare turn to check who it is until I hear a chair being pulled out. A careless body is thrown onto it, along with a tray on the table and as I look up I notice that Kaito has decided to sit beside me? Great. “Um.. h-hello?” I manage to let out. Kaito pats a heavy hand on my shoulder, and turns me around to look him in the eye, to say I was scared would be an understatement. Momota was impulsive and actually pretty scary, he had practically bullied me throughout the entirety of high school and for him to just sit beside me and act friendly was? Terrifying. “Hey Saihara,” his lavender eyes were set only on me, his brows were furrowed and he had that dumb grin on his face. “You don’t mind if I sit beside you, right.” It wasn’t much of a question, more of a ‘I’m gonna sit beside you regardless of what you say’. I quickly shook my head, “n-nno..” I mumbled. He then laid his hand on my head and jiggled me around, I felt as though my brain had been completely scrambled, “Good!” His tone this time was more sinister, “I’ve got something to ask you.” I shuddered at his words. What on Earth would someone like him want from me? “..Oh r-really? A-and what would that be?” I stuttered, waiting to hear the worst. He stared me dead in the eye as he questioned me, “You’re smart right?” The question caught me slightly off guard, considering he looked as though he were about to murder me. Though, even with all the day dreaming and sleeping in class I do, my grades are still pretty good. “I- uh. I suppose?” Was the only way I could reply, why would he ask such a random question? As if he could read my mind through that terrifying stare, he started, “Ok good.. Sounds like a pretty weird question, huh? but I’ve got an offer to make you.” Momota finally cut the eye contact to glance over at the table where Miu and the others were sitting, they were probably talking about him. He’d probably confront them later. The thought of this supposed offer made my stomach churn and I began to sweat just thinking of all the possible things someone like Kaito Momota could offer. I was ripped from my thoughts as Kaito continued, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing too crazy. It’s just.. I’m kinda failing a few of my classes. I gotta pass all of em if I wanna be rich y’know? And I mean, I don’t think my grandparents would be too happy if I had to redo this whole year.” Failing a few? Try all of them. I was in some of his classes, I knew he was doing terrible in them all. I’ve overheard him talking about his god awful grades before. “So. If you can help me pass my classes.. I promise, I’ll never lay another finger on you. You’ll be Kaito-free for the rest of your life. How does that sound?” He grinned widely and His offer sounded a lot more like ‘help me or I’ll kill you’ but I thought about it for a minute. ‘Kaito-free’? It was tempting, but getting him to pass was a big price he was going to have to pay. I pulled down the brim of my hat to hide the fact that I was scared shitless and found some fake confidence to answer, “I’ll accept your offer, I-if you promise to never bully me or anyone else again.” For a moment I felt as though Kaito would beat me to a bloody pulp for even suggesting such a thing. Instead I was greeted with yet another firm slap on the back, “I can do that, it’s a deal.” His tone was even more sinister than before, as if I’d just made a deal with Satan himself. He ruffled my hat and with that he jumped up with his tray, “How does after school in the library sound?” Him proposing the idea of studying, let alone in the library was absolutely absurd, I never thought I’d see the day. I quickly nodded my head so he wouldn’t slap me or something, regardless of our agreement and managed to stutter out, “Y-yeah sounds good.” With a nod of his head and a faint ‘see ya then,’ he was gone and the terrifying encounter was over. Now that I was finally alone I was able to let his offer sink in. 

-

God, what have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading it will get better  
> I think


End file.
